


I Only Film Beautiful Things (You're The Only Thing Worthy Enough)

by freshkookies



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Jennie x Jisoo, M/M, Pure, Slow Burn, jensoo, this is really gay, will add more characters in later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshkookies/pseuds/freshkookies
Summary: Jennie Kim is a rich girl who has never worked a day in her life and probably never will. Her family is a household name in Seoul as the daughter of the founder of one of the biggest companies in South Korea, life just comes easy to her. So easy that she half-assed her whole entire senior year and still got a scholarship to one of the best schools in Seoul. Talk about privilege.Jisoo sadly can't relate; as someone coming from a middle-class background the sole image of Jennie Kim fucking annoys her. Call it a hate-love relationship, but as Jisoo sees it she doesn't think Jennie's capable of loving anything thats not herself.Well, well. Both of them and their two other gay buddies Chaeyoung and Lalisa are put together as a band by their Prof. Mr. Jeon to help save their failing grades. Jennie is not pleased but Mr. Jeon just doesn't give a fuck and that's the first out of many wake-up calls she's about to get.





	1. [Jennie] I Don't Talk to Farm Girls..

**Author's Note:**

> ur mom's a hoe. jk. jensoo and chaelisa are the superior ships guys. you didn't hear it from me. don't @ me.
> 
> now on with the first chapter lol.
> 
> \---
> 
> Jisoo sadly meets the image of Walking Gucci and she has to say, she doesn't quite like it; Chaeyoung and Lisa are not ready for their second year of college knowing that Jisoo and Jennie are gonna be going at the whole entire semester.

**Jennie** was the golden child in her family. It’s not like she wasn’t going to succeed and it wasn't like her family was made up of failures - actually, it was exact opposite of that equation. She actually takes pride in the fact her family has a household name for well.....being rich. As one of the most respected family’s in Seoul who admittedly owned 32% of SME, if Jennie had accidentally failed her math test (not like she would anyways) her mother could have it turned to an A just by _fear_ and _intimidation_. If anyone had that power, they know they would use it. Jennie, not even embarrassingly, has done it many times and as she still holds that title as Jennie Kim she will keep using her family’s name in her own advantage. It didn’t take much to secure Jennie’s spot in Seoul National University; yes one of the SKY schools that parents dream every night for their children get into. Jennie got in without even doing anything and she half-assed the fuck out of her senior year of high school.

 

If that wasn’t privilege, she didn’t know what was. Safely into her second year of college, Jennie is loved by all her teachers and somewhat by all the other students. And the funny thing is, all she has to do is show up and she just passes the class. With the exception of one professor..Mr. Jeon. That snake of a person was her music teacher who did not accept or even care about her status in Seoul or frankly, the whole entire world (she's a little overdramatic). He didn’t give a fuck and a part of her respects him for it but hates him because that means she actually has to pay attention in his class.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jennie sits in the second to last row in Jeon's classroom, staring down at her phone a bored expression clear on her face. By the look of her, she might've been drunk or high (or both honestly) but amazingly not a single wrinkle on her clothes or a piece of hair on her head out of place. This girl just staid perfect no matter the conditions. Her friend next to her, a bubbly red-headed gal nudges the other girl. Jennie first ignores it, not even thinking about the action. Until she does it again even harder causing Jennie to hiss.

 

“Hey, can you like not?” Jennie says almost mockingly and Chaeyoung frowns silently. Jennie opens her mouth to apologize since she knew Chaeyoung’s feelings were easily hurt unlike her other friend, Lisa, where as the blonde headed girl would just yell out a ‘fuck you, Jen’, and keep it moving.

 

But as Jennie does, her eyes glue to the front and she meets Professor Jeon’s death glare. The expression drops on her face and she turns off her phone. Not until after she does that he looks away and done at the papers on his desk about to do attendance.

 

“Sorry, Chae. I wasn’t thinking I-I barely got any rest yesterday and this class is really stressing me out-”

 

Chaeyoung just gives her a warm smile.“Jennie-ah, don’t worry about it. I know you didn’t mean too.” She assures the older girl who gives the smile so back. Even though their class difference, Chaeyoung treated her no differently. She was glad she has someone like her as a friend.

 

Professor Jeon loudly clears his throat calling for attention in his direction.

 

“I’m about to take attendance..starting with Areum?” His fingers hold onto the pencil in his hand and he looks up from the sheet of paper, looking for the girl with her hand raised,“Okay..you’re fine!” He says quite happily and marks her down. He opens his mouth again ready to take the next person when the Music room’s door opens loudly and hits against the outer space. Similarly, it makes a deep mark in the door that fits in with the others.

 

Professor Jeon lets out a loud sigh.“Lalisa Manoban! What did I tell you about entering my classroom so recklessly!”

 

Jennie couldn’t see Lisa but she can already picture the smirk on her face. The two of them complimented each other very well.

 

“I never listen Kook, you should know that by now!”

 

Professor Jeon stiffens up at the use of his real-name and pushes his small eyeglashes back onto his face.“Watch it Ms. Manoban, that’s an infraction!”

 

Lisa finally comes into eye-sight and also what comes into her eyesight is the package of fresh donouts she’s holding. Jennie was so glad that she actually thought of them since it was around lunch and she was really hungry.

 

“This isn’t highschool, Professor!” Lisa shoots back with a loose grin on her face. She takes her usual seat on the other side of Chaeng and directly next to Jennie. Professor Jeon lets out an audible sigh and continues on with attendance now deciding to ignore the three troublemakers in his class.

 

“Oooh, you got us donuts!” Chaeyoung says excitedly and claps her hands like a young child seeing a circus.

 

Lisa looks at her with an raised eyebrow. Her grabby fingers are already aiming for the box but Lisa just pushes it away from her. Chaeyoung whines in annoyance and Jennie has never felt more like a third wheel at the current moment with Lisa’s flirty bedroom eyes that are only reserved for Chaeyoung.

 

“Us? These are for me, Chaeyoungie!” She teases and laughs too loudly.

 

Chaeyoung pouts and shakes her head.“That’s not fair!” She whines, but the girl giggles and looks towards Jennie who confusingly looks back at her. Is she missing something she’s suppose to get? Whatever it is, Chaeyoung didn’t inform her. “Whatever, Jennie could buy thousands of those donuts just on her credit card.” Jennie makes a noise of dissaproval at that example, It is true that she could, but she probably wouldn’t.

 

“Just cause I can doesn’t mean I will,” Jennie responds quickly with a shrug of her shoulders.

 

Lisa lets out a sigh and wipes a fake tear from her eye, lowering it and putting it on the solid border that seperates the walls in the middle so they can get some.“Way to lower my importance, Chaeng!” Chaeyoung laughs like a devilish cute laugh.

 

“Jennie Kim!” Professor Jeon yells. Jennie mid-session of eating her chocolate sprinkled donut lets out a loud moan that the class yells at. Lisa snickers next to her and Chaeyoung is too busy staring at the donut and eating to even pay attention. Professor Jeon lets out a sigh as his cheeks turn red.“She’s here, so is Lalisa and Chaeyoung. Who even fucking cares about order anymore,“ He mumbles.

 

“Good one, Jennie.” One of her classmates that she doesn’t even know says from down the row. She smiles at them and nods her head.

 

“Yeah, good one!” Another person yells but a girl. And then suddenly a group of girls loudly moan in a way of imitating Jennie and break out into laughter.

 

With a smug smile on her face, the only thing she can say is that she’s a trend-setter.

 

“Kim Jisoo? Where’s Kim Jisoo?”

 

Jennie heard that name once or twice suprisingly. She thinks it came from her friends who are associated with this girl. Of course Jennie isn’t herself, as the ‘celebirty’ she is - she just doesn’t talk to anyone.

 

“I’m here!” A muffled voice comes from down the stairs. Professor Jeon looks like he’s just about to have another heart attack as the door hits against the wall once again. He shrieks in horror and facepalms.“Do you kids realize this isn’t your home right!” As soon as he says this, the woman comes into sight and Jennie slightly raises an eyebrow. She’s nothing outstanding in Jennie’s point of view. Dark hair and dark eyes, slender and actually quite short -- she fit in well with Chaeyoung and Lisa which was probably why they were friends.

 

Jennie looks away, suddenly unintersted. That is until Chaeyoung yell’s down to said girl.

 

“Hey, Jisoo-unnie! Come sit with us!” Jennie looks over at her confused, but Chaeyoung simply ignores her. The giant smile on her face never leaves as she waves Jisoo over. Jisoo smiles back and picks up her stuff that she had formely put down.

 

Jennie is quick to slouch over Lisa and push Chaeyoung’s hand.“Chae, what are you doing? I don’t even know her..” Lisa pushes the girl off of her and shakes her head.

 

“Well now this is your oppurtonity to make new friends. Play nice, Jennie,” Lisa says with a roll of her eyes. Jennie hisses a little bit at her low comment but Jisoo is already walking up the steps and is next to Jisoo.

 

Here’s the thing: No the fuck she wasn’t gonna play nice with this girl. When was the last time Jennie played nice with anyone who wasn’t Lisa or Chaeyoung? Right, never, and she has good reasons. As her mother says, you never really go outside your class and second -- these jealous people could want everything she has and strip her completely naked. That just couldn’t happen.

 

Jennie looks at the girl up and down, disgust clear in her eyes. As Jennie makes it to her eyes, she doesn’t think before the worlds fall out of her mouth.

 

“Wow, you have great style Jisoo! What is that you’re wearing, Walmart-brand? Isn’t that the only thing they sell where you come from?” She asks and flutters her eyelashes almost pettitly. Their row becomes almost eerily quiet.

 

Jisoo laughs at this and shakes her head, Jennie looks at her unimpressed feeling the aggression coming from Jisoo as she leans back and holds her hand in a fist.“You know what, I’d rather not be around the ignorant-assspoiled princess. I’ll see you guys later.” She bitterly says and keeps her eyes on Jennie. The girl lets a gasp fall out from her mouth, Lisa snorts loudly and gives Jisoo a salute. Chaeyoung looks suddenly sad and reaches for Jisoo.

 

“But Ji-” Jisoo is already back down the stairs and going back to her original seat in the front row.

 

“Walmart!” Jennie says, honestly just being a straight up dick now for fun. Jisoo turns around looking her straight in the face and shooting her two middle fingers that just scream a big ‘fuck you’. Jennie chuckles a little bit and turns around to Professor Jeon who looks between the four girls and sighs before starting his lesson. Chaeyoung turns to her with yet another donut in her mouth.

 

“You scared her away! Is that your way of flirting!”

 

Jennie rolls her eyes.“I’m not attracted to girls.”

 

Lisa lets out a loud laugh at that causing people to stare once again. The girl claps her hand loudly and then looks at Jennie in the eyes.“Yeah, okay, like we’re buying that.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jennie looked down at Jisoo, as soon as Professor Jeon was done with his slide and his two hour lecture about Musical Theory was over she was immediately out of her seat. She snorted as she watched the girl, so wanting to be out of the room quickly. I wonder why that is.

 

Chaeyoung doesn’t appreciate Jennie’s advances though as the brown-haired girl stood up as well and made her way down the short walk down the stairs and in front of the door to meet face to face with Ms. Jisoo and figure out how to make her crack and see if she’s worth it to hang out with.

 

Chaeyoung and Lisa shared a look knowing this was nothing knew as she had done the same thing. Though it didn’t turn out well and Chaeyoung had to hold Lisa back from killing her; Chaeyoung had no doubt that Jisoo would punch the living daylights out of her and Jennie being Jennie would probably get her kicked out of school. Of course, Jennie already knew that and was just trying to get people expelled now.

 

“Jen! Wait!” Lisa calls out to her, almost grabbing onto the strap of her Gucci purse but she’s already gone. Chaeyoung lets out a loud sigh and rolls her eyes, please Gods please have mercy on Jisoo and let her choose the high rode instead of killing her. Please, please, please.

 

Jennie stops in front of the door right when Jisoo is about to get up to the door herself. The girl upon seeing Jennie’s smug face lets out a loud groan and closes her eyes, Jennie doesn’t know what for but she guesses its to suppress her annoyance.“Princess Jennie, don’t you have other things to do that don’t have to do with bothering me,” She says in a mockingly medieval tone and open her eyes displaying dark eyes.

 

Jennie certainly does not like the tone of her voice and the mockery of it. She knew this Gal had it in for her the second she had eye contact. She didn’t like people like her and the fact that she was friends with her friends was beyond her.“Excuse me? Are you mocking me?”

 

“I think so,” Chaeyoung unnecessarily mumbles. Jisoo hums a little at that, confirming her thoughts.

 

Jennie just laughs at this, folding grr hands against her chest.“As if you know anything about me cowgirl. What, how’d you get into this school? Your daddy fuck the Dean or something?” That causes something inside of Jisoo to stir and Jennie realizes that she’s got her right where she wants her. Jisoo invades Jennie’s personal space without a single thought and the younger girl has never felt more dirty. You cut the negative tension with a knife. Even through this, Jennie’s snarky smile countered with Jisoo’s frown.

 

“Listen here, princess, I don’t know what gives you the audacity to assume shit about me just because I didn’t grow up with pearls or diamond watches. I wasn’t born on a farm and I don’t shop at Walmart, in fact I own a couple Gucci purses myself.” Jisoo says quite lowly, as if she was whispering to Jennie but it was dangerous in a fact that she was about to crack.“I’m not gonna pretend to like you just because your friends with my friends, okay? Fuck you and here’s a wake up call, princess, no one here fucking likes you so you can jump off your high horse!” Jisoo violently bumps against Jennie’s shoulder, her fur coat in this instance and pushes through the door’s not looking back to see the others reaction.

 

It certainly was not a pretty one. Jennie was infuriated that the tables had somehow turned against her. She bites her lip violently and wants to run after her and slap that girl for even talking that much amount of shit about her. It left a bitter taste in her mouth that she didn’t like and wanted to get rid of instantly. She did go to far and she knows that, so that’s on her, but damn. Jisoo was certainly up in levels with her and it actually interested her more than it made her want to ruin that girl’s life.

 

Though she might do that eventually.

 

Chaeyoung and Lisa come to her side. Lisa looking as if she knew this was all going to happen and sharing a side-eye look with Jennie.“That’s what happens you talks shit to Jisoo. That’s girls smart. She studies music or something but got here on a full-scholarship from her high school.” Lisa informs her and Jennie hums at this piece of information. So she’s a nerd, huh? That’s quite interesting.

 

Chaeyoung sighs.“Jisoo is nice, shut up Lisa,” Lisa chuckles a little bit at Chaeyoung’s flushed expression where she looks a bit mad and lost at the fact that had just happened.“Also! What the hell! Jennie! What happened to play nice!?”

 

Jennie leaves out of the door while she’s talking, leaving off towards the front of the campus. Chaeyoung and Lisa follow, Chaeyoung straight on her tail as they exit outside of the doors and across the hooded area of the very technical Seoul university.

 

“I didn’t want too,” Jennie simply says and takes off her fur-coat revealing her white t-shirt which read ‘babe’ on it. Lisa laughs slightly at the thought she’s having in her mind, Jennie looks behind her at Lisa confusingly trying to figure out why she's laughing so weirdly. Jennie raises an eyebrow at Lisa who’s just staring up at the sun for some odd reason.

 

“Her being nice is a delusion in itself.” Lisa accurately says and looks down, Jennie despite being a little confused nods in approval.

 

Rose sighs and combs her fingers through her hair anxiously.“Now we can never hang out as friends! I just wanted us to have a good time and now look what happened!” She whines once again and Jennie mouths to Lisa ‘console your girlfriend’ and Lisa nods her mockingly as she was already going to do that.

 

Lisa wraps her arm over Chaeyoung’s shoulders.“It’s okay, Chaeng. Jisoo probably wouldn’t have liked Jennie regardless!”

 

Jennie looks at them with a defensive look in her eye as she shouts out a hey. Chaeyoung nods her head smally though as if it were a complete fact that Jennie just couldn’t understand.“What? I’m totally likable once you get to know me.” She hears small snickers and laughter from the back as they start to approach the parking lot and Jennie can’t help but smile for some odd reason.

 

“Yah, just remember whose car your going in and whose buying lunch.”

 

“You, of course. I have rent to pay,” Lisa replies and sticks out her tongue.

 

“I have to pay rent too!” Jennie says defensively as she enters her Tesla car. Chaeyoung gets the front seat as she always does and Jennie sits in the drive’s seat, putting on her seatbelt as Lisa gets into the middle of the car in the back.

 

Chaeyoung laughs though and shears a exchange of glances with Lisa.“With your mom’s allowance though. Lisa and I have to actually make our own money, since our parents don’t give us that without us actually doing anything.” She teases.

 

Jennie doesn’t actually have a good comeback so she just sticks out her tongue and the girls laugh in the back.

 


	2. [Jisoo] What a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo just finds it so funny how much she gets to Jennie; Mr. Jeon announces something that shakes up their whole world; Lisa doesn't know how to shut the fuck up..ever.

Jisoo wants nothing to do with Jennie Kim. She doesn’t care if she’s actually a good person and just appears shallow. What that no-good rich ass has said to her was shallow and just after that, she’s decided Jennie Kim is a bitch. Jisoo was taught to be nice and caring and to not judge people, Jennie had some sort of fucked up parenting and that was clear.

 

Jisoo didn’t know what she expected from a member of the Kim family. It was obvious she grew up spoiled and never had to work a day in her life, she didn’t fit in with Chaeyoung and Lisa who have to actually have a job on top of college work. While little Miss Perfect just has to get her pay check for the month and she’ll be fine. Ugh, just thinking of her now makes Jisoo want to vomit.

 

* * *

 

 

Jisoo hates most her teachers, especially Mr. Kim who just couldn't stop cracking weird dad jokes; Professor Jeon was usually okay, but now, he’s not okay (he's not as bad as Mr. Kim in her opinion, but he's getting there). When she enters his Music Theory classroom that kids recklessly tear apart, she’s pleasantly surprised. Instead of seeing her friend, Youngjae, who usually sits at the front row with her, she sees the devil herself just sitting down with her oh-so-perfect yet punchable face. Scratch that, Jennie's face is just punchable _._ Jisoo with confused written all over her face refuses to believe that Professor Jeon has changed around the arrangements and actually made assigned seats. Was she in highschool now? Was this gonna be her new future life? She can already see the things going around. Jisoo had serious hands and a bad temper and Jennie Kim just happened to always be able to set off her temper.

 

This was how Jennie died and how she went to prison. Yay.

 

The door behind Jisoo makes a slam so hard and that grabs Mr. Jeon's attention. He jumps slightly and lets out a loud yell at the new sound. He looks up and down at the culprit and lets out a sigh of relief.“It’s just you,” He mumbles and pushes his glasses up to his face once more.“Yes, Jisoo, the seats have changed. I separated the three of them..” He glares straight at Jennie and then Chaeyoung and Lisa who were all in different spots of the class. Jisoo raises an eyebrow at Chaeyoung who looks utterly miserable, with who she was sitting next too — Jisoo didn’t blame her. Jisoo gave her a sympathetic smile. Lisa however was having the time of the life, flirting with all of the girls in the seats around her. Each one being charmed by her, even if they had somehow forced themselves to believe that they were as straight as a line. Figures.

 

Lisa holds her hands up to the side of her mouth to project more sound."You like eating dick, Mr. Jeon!" She yells out like she's in fucking gradeschool and the cool kids around her laugh giving the attention-seeker highfives and saying enthusiastic words. Jisoo can only imagine them going "rad dude!" or some other shit like that and taking the form of some beacher dude.

 

“That's nice,” Jisoo finally decides to say after looking at everyone and turns back to her current problem. She looks down at the seat where she usually says and Jennie Kim on the other side. Jennie doesn't even bother to look at her. Her eyes are instead fixed on her pink-colored nails.“So where is my new seat and why is Ms. Perfect sitting here?” She finally asks him, Professor Jeon loudly sighs after her last sentence and the way her voice sent sour. He didn’t sign up for this and this high school drama was annoying him, not only that but he completely understood Jisoo's struggles and she was personally his favorite student and he didn't wanna have to argue with her.

 

“Excuse me?” Jennie replies almost instantly like she's just trained to hear every like shit someone says about her. She's a fucking robot and it's scary Jisoo how quickly her head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. Not to mention her high-pitched screechy voice was included into that mixture and made it 10/10 worse. Jisoo hears Lisa up-from above yelling for Jisoo to "tear her into little pieces" and Jennie just sticks up her middle finger for Lisa to clearly to see and then is followed after by loud immature laughing by the ten-year-old friend they both have.

 

“You heard what I said,” Jisoo replies back making it perfectly clear she wasn't some pussy and didn't step down when things got heavy. Her eyes darken quickly, she was ready to rip her into pieces if necessary. 

 

"Why you-"

 

Professor Jeon realizes that this isn’t good. He's just tired of their bullshit now. He quickly steps in between the two students, keeping them away from each other, holding onto Jisoo. Jennie was trying to grab at her with her short arms that just can't reach around Mr. Jeom and she lets out a frustrated groan that she can't rip the hair off her scalp. “Hey! Hey! Jisoo!” Jisoo leans over the side of Professor Jeon, her eyes narrowed on Jennie with a playful smirk displayed on her face welcoming her to come get her with all she has. Jennie probably just wants to knock that smile right off her face and just the fact she can't, Jisoo can tell it's driving her crazy.“Look at me!” Professor Jeon grips onto her shoulders and forces her to look straight at him instead of Jennie.“Why don’t you just sit down on the seat next to Ms. Kim and shut up! I know she’s hard to deal with-”

 

“I am pleasant to deal with actually.” Jennie responds and Jisoo can’t help but laugh at this.

 

“You are the spawn of Satan himself,” Jisoo responds with a snarky tone that causes Jennie to snarl.

 

“BUT PLEASE, I’m tired and you’re one of the better students so please just...sit.” He snaps finally and Jisoo doesn’t know what to say and she’s not sure if it’s wise to say anything. The woman just bows to her senior and goes to sit down in the seat next to Jennie. Jisoo doesn’t share eye contact with her and the other doesn’t either, they just sit.

 

Professor Jeon seeing lets out a sigh in relief.“Okay. Now onto the lesson.”

 

* * *

 

Jisoo looks down at the bronze-colored watch on her wrist. Two minutes left in this fucking class. The fact she spent 45 minutes sitting down next to Miss Jennie Kim was just fucking insane. She had thought that the two would've murdered each other. But occasionally there would be a thrown comment, a comment made underneath Jennie's breath, a side-eye look every time Jisoo answered a question because her dumbass learned nothing during her senior year.

 

Okay, she was being a bit too harsh. Jisoo didn't think Ms. Kim was stupid, but she relied too much on her riches. If they suddenly left her, she wouldn't know what the hell to do. Her foundation was something she heavily relied on, and that right there, was stupid.

 

Chaos goes off into the classroom as he closes his books at the board littered with music notes and other crap that wasn't really important. Jisoo flipped through the pages that she had collected as the chaos inside of the room enhances. It was started by no one else but Lalisa. When wasn't she causing trouble? But that's why she loved her. Seemed to be why Jennie loved her too as they shared the same "I love you, but you're dumb as fuck" smiles on their faces.

 

"Hey, Mr. Jeon! Mr. Jeon! I have a question to ask you!" The people in Lisa's row roared with laughter, several bangs on the desks were heard. Jisoo humorously looked over at Mr Jeon. He was done with their class and if she were in his position, she would be too."Mr Jeon." He refused to answer her calls. A low sigh left him mouth as laughter rumbled around him. He stepped up to his podium in the center of the room.

 

He pulled up the whistle from his neck and loudly blared it. Jisoo moaned in pain, covering her ears from the ear-breaking screech from the whistle."What the fuck," Jennie cursed lightly from her seat.

 

Jisoo scoffed."Hurt your ears, princess?"

 

"Seemed to hurt yours too, love," Jennie replies back, her voice bitter and sending an icy feeling down Jisoo. She purses her lips and Jennie takes that as she has won with a small smirk plastered on her stupid lips. Mr. Jeon's brain works like clockwork as he looks between all four of them -- Jisoo, Jennie, Chaeyoung and Lisa.

 

He knows what he's going to do. Oh,  _he so knows what he's going to do._ It was a perfect mix. Not only would Jennie and Jisoo be forced to work together, Lisa could actually do something useful and not be a distraction in his class and Chaeyoung could be the only voice of reason. It was like a perfect mix of berries and nuts,  _delightful._

 

"You will be having a project!" His words cause Jisoo's ears to want to pay attention. Her eyes lift from the notes and her position in the chair slightly shift."Our annual project is coming now. The Battle of the Bands." Everyone cheers from their seats, aside from Jennie and Jisoo, who stay focused on Mr. Jeon. Jisoo see's Jennie shake her head and hears multiple whispers come from her before she raises her hand. Mr. Jeon opens his mouth to speak again, completely just ignoring Miss Jennie. She makes a loud noise of disapproval, Mr. Jeon rolls his eyes and shifts his attention to the girl in the front row.

 

  
"Do you have useless input, Miss Kim?" Jisoo snickers at this and Jennie just rolls her eyes.

 

  
"I don't sing...or play instruments. I can't do this project," Her voice is so demanding and final. Like as if what she was saying was what was going to happen, period. Mr. Jeon raises an eyebrow.

 

"Well, then just fail." She gasps, but he continues, leaving her contact and focusing on the rest of the class. Jisoo's tongue swipes across her bottom lip nervously. It wasn't like she couldn't sing or play instruments..but she was never the most confident. Not many knew of her abilities, so this made her antsy."Everyone can choose their groups."

 

  
"YES!" Lisa yells loudly throughout the room.

 

"Except for Lalisa Manoban, Chaeyoung Park, Jennie Kim and Jisoo Kim." Her ear's perk up at the mention of her name.  _Her?_ She really had been associated with the trouble trio now. Oh God, no. Her brain was smart and now she thought she knew what he was planning. Oh please, God, no.

 

"Why," Chaeyoung finally whines though it's nearly inaudible.

 

"Because, you four will be in a group together.."

 

And at that moment, Jisoo lowkey feels a mix of death and happiness. A. She gets to be with Chayeoung. B. She gets to be with Lisa. But the downside, C. Jennie. Did she even need a reason? Jennie was just Jennie.

 

At that last of his sentence and the ' _oh yeah_ ' coming from the back of the class from Lisa, class is dismissed and people begin pooling out of the rows and out the series of doors. Jisoo processes it quickly and gathers her books to meet her now group at the door. People were already getting together with their friends and starting to discuss ideas. Chaeyoung waltz down her side of the road and her face pipes up at the sign of Lisa, just like a little puppy.

 

Jisoo doesn't see Jennie leave her seat and honestly she isn't worried. Chaeyoung pushes a piece of hair behind her hair."Well guys, I think I have a few songs we could use." Chaeyoung was one of the best singers and writers she had ever met. That girl had a knack for writing songs and singing them. Her voice was beautiful and good. Lisa puts her arm around Chaeyoung with a grin as Jennie rounds with the corner.

 

"And Miss Jennie, I expect you to use that voice of yours." Lisa teases. Jennie's face falls at that because now Jisoo has something solid to just start talking about.

 

The smile comes to Jisoo's face. A taunting one at that,"Wow, the queen can sing, damn.." She mocks lightly and Jennie rolls her eyes.

 

"Probably a lot better than you."

 

Lisa hums at that and shakes her head."That's debatable."

 

The conversation ends there and Jennie rocks past all of them, purposely hitting her shoulder against that of Jisoo's. Jisoo scoffs lightly at this as she opens the doors to the outside world. The sun beats down on them as they exit, Jisoo really regrets wearing jeans now. In this hot ass degree weather she didn't even expect. Chaeyoung's eyes explode with fireballs inside of them."Jennie didn't you say your dad had this huge band room, with like equipment and everything?"

 

Jennie nods her head."I could ask him if we could use it, but when though? Not this Saturday."

 

Jisoo furrows her eyebrows."Why not Saturday?"

 

Jennie looks at her like she's crazy and so does Lisa."Not only is Saturday a  _damn_ Saturday, but that's the night of the iconic Seoul Sisters Sorority party. It's only the craziest party ever." Jisoo has heard of it, she's never gone in since party's have never really been her thing. But once she did have to pick up Lisa from it because she was completely fucking  _wasted._ She can still remember the disgusting smell of her breathe and the cute giggles coming from her mouth.

 

"What's more important, schoolwork or that party?" Jisoo asks with an unimpressed snort.

 

"The party!"

 

"Schoolwork!" Both Chaeyoung and Jisoo said in unison. Chaeyoung shrugs her shoulders,"I've gone like twice. I can live without going once," She tries to somehow convince both Jennie and Lisa but they both shake their heads.

 

"It's my dad and I say no."

 

Jisoo grits her teeth with a sigh."Damn bitch,"

 

Jennie's head whirls right back around to Jisoo. Her eyes cold and hard."What did you say?" Lisa grabs onto her shoulder with a small giggle coming out of her throat after hearing what Jisoo said. I mean, she knew the girl didn't forgive or let go of things easily..but their feud was already too much. Especially for Chaeyoung who wanted to just fix things between them and just have a happy group finally.

 

"But that's fine. Monday then. Nobody has classes-"

 

Jennie interrupts quickly."No, I have my photography class."

 

"You can just skip it, that's the only time all three of us are free." Jisoo waves off. Chaeyoung nods at this and Lisa shares a look with Jennie. But Lisa just nods her head in firm agreement with that. With a grin on her face, she responds."Sounds like a plan." Jennie doesn't reply and bites her lip roughly..almost stopping herself from saying something she would most likely regret.

 

The upset on her face is clear. Jisoo stares her down, even though the other's girls eyes laid firm on the ground. What was up with her? It wouldn't matter if she skipped one class, she would still pass and could get an 100 on whatever assignment they had given. But this shook her up. Her eyes lifted up though and a fake smile plastered on her face."Yeah, that's fine," She croaked lightly.

 

Chaeyoung lets out a sigh."Aw..Jennie..."

 

"It's fine!" She yells, causing Chaeyoung to take a small step back. Jisoo blinks quickly at what had just happened and clears her throat.

 

"See you guys then."

 

"Unfortunately."

 

"You always have something to say, don't you?"

 

Chaeyoung whines."Guys, let's just be nice for right now! Please!"

 

The two grumble and refuse to look at each other."Fine."


End file.
